Fate's Fangs
by Mabby
Summary: It's no secret that the prince is a broken soul. Tormented by the past and self humiliation, it seems that nobody can save him from himself, but himself. (Please R&R - )
1. First Dance

Addition One.

{  **_Two_****_-_**

Function- _adjective_

being one or more in number being the second – used postpositively } 

                Shades of cerulean billowed out upon tanned beaches. Shells of deep mahogany hue peppered the slight dunes and crevices whom graced the sand with its uniqueness. Foliage glistened beneath the quiet rainfall of dew, suggesting an apparent fluorescent sheen from the golden star overhead.

Unshod feet waded into the ocean, savoring the coolness of the waves as it licked away the clinging sand.

Another witnessed the other's movements with a melancholy acceptance, emerging from the forest with unrelenting confidence.

The one within the water acknowledged him with a turn of the head. Ebon irises met.

"You should go back," he stated, stepping from the ocean, "I do not know why it is that you choose to come, anyway."

The other stopped and heaved a sigh, "Is that the only gratitude you offer for one here to ease your loneliness?"

"You spend more time on this island than you do with your own son. I do not know whether to be flattered by your attention or assume you're using me as an excuse to escape."

"Your retorts are never without a sting."

"Did you expect any less?"

He smirked to himself, "Not really."

"Selfish."

"I just know myself."

There was a pause.

"You should go back."

"Hn."

"It is not a suggestion."

The one spoken to looked up and fixated an unwavering gaze upon the other.

"And when were you, of all people, concerned about the secrecy of your existence?"

He responded with a clipped, defiant tone.

"I am not concerned about my discovery. I am worried about the mental state of your own kin! You say he will be a great fighter, but you are never around to train him, at least! I know the fathers of our race remain apart from their children, but they do not abandon them."

"You remind me of that nettling woman."

"I speak to you as a brother, not a wife."

"She is _not _my wife!" the accused declared.

"Even if you were an alien, you _did _submit to the bonding ceremony of this planet."

"Anything outside saiyan religion is rubbish!"

"You arrogant fool! The saiyan religion had already died with Vegeta-sai!"

"The saiyan religion dies with us and us alone! There shall not be another full-blooded saiyan, and therefore the bonding ceremony of saiyans shall never be enacted again!"

The other lifted his chin, "And what if I don't let it die?"

"If that shall take place I would have to kill you and all you have told."

"So why would you risk it? Why not kill me and prevent the fall of unfortunate victims?"

"Because I know you would never do anything so foolish."

He raised his chin a little higher.

"Then you do not know yourself as well as you thought, now, do you?"

He was silent, pupils narrowed to challenging slits. 

"Or perhaps," the other continued, "You do not know _me _as well as you thought?"

"You _are _me," the spoken to hissed.

"Yes, I am your structure, your face, but does that make me you? The events in one's life determines their personality, and I can assure you that my childhood differs much from yours."

"Arguing for individuality is impossible. You were made for one purpose and one purpose only, to ensure my survival. I did not submit my life blood so my lesser double could scrounge up a place for himself in the universe. As long as I am alive you have no purpose. You are not unique, you are not special."

"And from the moment of my birth, neither are you. By my demise you will not be any longer. I tried to serve my purpose and failed. Now I am just a fluke. An outcast. You have killed entire races and you cannot bring yourself to kill me, why?"

The prince considered this demand, and, did not, as expected, hesitate on a reply.

"Because then I will be alone."

Woe is to all fanfiction authors who try desperately to understand the life of the saiyan prince… sigh…

And thanks a ton to my second pair of eyes on this fic, Lone.


	2. Accusation

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. All I own is Vegeta's double.

Mabby- Yay… one review…hmm… YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! huggles Thanks! feels special (Well, hey, it's better than nothing, right? I believe in making the best of things!)

{ **nettling****-**

to arouse to sharp but transitory annoyance or anger, irritate }

.....................................

"Vegeta!" a scream rang through the company building.

The addressed winced at the intensity of the volume, stopping only when the blue-haired woman stood unrelenting in his path.

Despite his threats she refused to move.

"Where have you been?!" she demanded, hands at her hips.

It wasn't anything new. Eat here, sleep there, vanish for a few weeks at a time, come back and get yelled at. The 'Vegeta' routine, as the woman called it.

The prince allowed her to squawk at him and refer to them both as a 'married couple' and, in return, receives free gravity room access, food, and a place to call home.

It was the way things ran at Capsule Corp., and although there had been some courageous attempts to change the habits… there was little hint of the daring move to become successful.

With expressionless features Vegeta slipped by the woman and passed by his son. The boy looked from his game bearing wide, hopeful eyes.

Yet again, the saiyan paid him no heed. The boy lowered his eyes from the disdainful being into a disappointed silence.

His mother didn't even bother to comfort her child, for she can only be his mother, not a father.

Vegeta trooped up the stairs and into his spacious chambers. He allowed no other resident in his quarters, and no sane mind dared enter while the prince was away.

Not even the only other saiyan on this little blue rock. Vegeta knew that Kakarot did not hold any fear towards him. He only did not care much for Vegeta's personal issues, or so the saiyan assumed.

Vegeta would just brush any interrogation from his attention anyway.

Perhaps it had be coincidence that he had been contemplating upon the other saiyan, for an orange-tinted blur suddenly appeared in his bedroom. His _bedroom!_

Kakarot found his neckline immediately seized and back pressed into cold plaster. His feet dangled gracelessly a foot from the carpeting and fiery ebon eyes bore into his own.

"What are you doing here, Kakarot?"

The saiyan grinned widely, if not a bit stupidly, as he were oblivious of his current, vulnerable position. Yet Vegeta was no fool.

He sought out concealed distraught behind Kakarot's masquerade.

"Hey Vegeta! I've come to tell you that there's been an attack on the city. Nobody was hurt though…"

The saiyan's grip loosened so that Kakarot's toes could kiss the floor, but only so. His irritation did not lessen.

"And _why _are you telling me this?"

"Well," his tone was sheepish, "The culprit disappeared before we could catch him."

"Then retrieve him yourself, idiot, and quit pestering me!"

"But Vegeta…" Kakarot began, slowly withering under the saiyan's intense gaze, "They said it was _you _who did it."

...................................


	3. Betrayal

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ

* * *

_That traitor! How dare he!_

_How would he of done it? I was there the entire week and he had never left!_

_Arrrgh__… when I get my hands on him…_

The island was not hard to reach. He had just been there and has been for many months now. Ever since _he _had come into his life.

_"Please," a boy pleaded. Small and weakened by fatigue and hunger a pale hand reached for him… longing._

_ The older of the two, clad in black and wielding a merciless gaze, glowered down at him._

_ "Begging for your life will earn you none of my time. Pity is for the weak, and you, boy, are by far the greatest example of such."_

_ The little one looked to his superior. Eyes vacant of hope and spirit. Body thin of neglect. Hair jagged and untidy. Face ashen with emotional scars._

_It was familiar._

_"I can be great," the boy murmured through swollen lips, "I can be great if you would let me."_

"If I let you," Vegeta echoed. He knew his clone from the start, but his clone did not know him.

And yet he had come to him, by chance or otherwise, asking for sympathy that the prince had given.

He had never shown sympathy to himself but yet to his clone instead. What an ironic world this was.

The clone was supposed to be dead… destroyed when its purpose expired.

Vegeta did not know how the boy came here sprawled on a beach, half-buried in sand, when he was supposed to be a fine splash of nothingness where Vegeta-sai once was. The mystery was driving him mad and his clone could not give him a clear answer.

The prince stopped at the glistening sandy dunes, raking the beach with his eyes. He expected as much, his double was gone.


	4. Captive

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ

Nya ha ha. I can never get enough of saiyan eyes.

* * *

_Do you still remember…_

Ebony optics met blue, wild and angry.

"Let me go this instant! Vegeta will be here soon, and he'll kick your sorry ass to Saturn and back!"

Those eyes-as if the black of a human's had swallowed the color-as black as a beetle shell studied her intently.

_This is the woman…_

"Hey… what in the hell are you staring at?! I swear, if you lay one hand on me…"

And thus the cerulean haired female began spitting out a string of promises and threats. Although they did not have the desired effect, for his expression twisted into one of amused silence.

"_Now _what are you laughing at?!"

Deft fingers ran surely through permanently windswept hair in a vain effort to smooth the locks to his head. Eyes lazily explored the contour of the bound victim before him. He had wanted to gag her as well, for her high-pitched hysterics had begun to grind his nerves, but the older saiyan would not allow it… and he called the shots.

_Does he…_

"You truly do love him," he spoke at last, a certain awe gracing his tone.

This statement caught his captive off guard. She swung back, as if it were a rolling tide that had simply knocked her off balance, and then eyed him as though he meant to strike her. He resisted the urge to scoff at this reaction. He was forbidden to lay a hand on her as it was, and probably wouldn't if he wasn't.

"Vegeta? I love him," she countered, her eyes glittering like sun on the waves. Or prey sizing up its opponent. He suddenly didn't feel comfortable under that gaze.

_Is it important?_

"Does he love you?"

_Does it matter?_

A brisk whistling of air being sucked through teeth drew his attention away. He did not look at her as the silence stretched. The question lingered with the answer unknown. Lids closed over shiny eyes and a sigh emitted from his mouth.

"I thought as much," he whispered, voice husky with defeat. He turned and strode away, pushing open the glass doors and shutting them upon muffled sobs. His energy blossomed beneath him as he took flight once again.

_Do you remember?_

* * *


End file.
